The Final Fantasy VII Reflections Album
by See No Dum-Dums
Summary: A series of character drabbles featuring selected songs. So, in a way, songfic. Really, what are AVALANCHE's members' insights on love, life, fighting, blah blah... Pairings? CxA, CxT, AxZ, VxL, YxV, CidxShera, and some charactercentric stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, and I don't own the songs featured here. Because if I did, then I would be in a European tour or in my own estate, complete with mansion. _

* * *

The Final Fantasy VII Reflections Album 

Featuring songs which, in a way, reflect a major character's personality and/or insights.

Tracks

001- Only Hope (as performed by Mandy Moore for the movie, "A Walk to Rememer")  
002- Wherever You May Go (by The Calling)  
003- Bizzare Love Triangle (as performed by Frente)  
004- My Immortal (by Evanescence)  
005- Reflection (as performed by Lea Salonga for Disney's "Mulan")  
006- Superman (by Five for Fighting)  
007- Leaving On A Jet Plane (by John Denver)  
008- Wake Me Up When September Ends (by Green Day)

009- My Heart Will Go On (by Celine Dion for the movie, "Titanic")  
010- On My Own (as performed by Lea Salonga for the musical play, "Les Miserables")  
011- Only Reminds Me Of You (as performed by MYMP)  
012- Fallin' (by Robert Klein)  
013- Way Back Into Love (by Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore)  
014- Someday We'll Know (as performed by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman for the movie, "A Walk to Remember")

Bonus Track- One Winged Angel (Metal Remix)

A/N: This fic shall be first and foremost an exposition of character, written in prose. The song lyrics shall be used in the accounts, spread throughout the whole exposition, to enhance the emotions/insights displayed.

A/N 2: Pairings, moods, modes, etc., shall be presented (and explained, if needs be) in their respective songfics.

A/N 3: Oh, and it would be nice, I think, for you to listen to the said songs while you read the fics. The drama, you know...

Have fun!


	2. Track 001 Only Hope

_A/N: Yeah. I'm just a fanboy doing my research when I discovered that Mandy Moore had actually voiced Aeris in Kingdom Hearts! Wheee!_

_(Respect for Mandy Moore rises from 98 over 100 to 1,432,666,777,543 over 100)_

_A/N 2: This is an Aeris-Cloud pairing (aka Cloris) drabble-songfic, set as the flower girl prays at the Forgotten City, moments before, well… um… hard to say…_

_A/N 3: "Only Hope" is originally a religious song. However, as religion is a delicate topic beyond my skill, I have decided to change the context, thus the reduction of "You" (for the Divine) into "you" (for the mortal)._

_A/N 4: The Voices --- the Cetra, Aeris' mother, loved ones...  
The Planet --- the brat round ball that is called Gaia._

_Disclaimer: I don't own this song, or the original singer, or Mandy Moore, or FF7, or Cloud, or Aeris (sad, but true)._

* * *

**  
001  
Only Hope**

She was… being called. By the Voices. That's the only way for her to explain it…

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul –  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again…**_

…She made her way down the giant conch shelter, descending through a flight of stairs to a silent sanctuary below the ground. It was… so peaceful. And there, stronger than ever, she could hear…

**…_I'm awake in the infinite cold…_**

…It was very different from the outside. She sighed. There was only pain, suffering, and sadness – sadness – outside. People were fighting, kin against kin, friend against friend, nation against nation. Lives were being torn apart. And now, impending death and destruction were approaching. The Enemy only had to unleash it.  
Sephiroth's wrath.  
Meteor…

**…_but you sing to me over and over and over again._**

…But here things were different. And she _knew _it.  
The Voices told her so.  
It's all clear now. She knew what to do. She could hear the Voices clearly. She could hear them calming her, soothing her, encouraging her, instructing her…  
…to talk to the Planet.

_**So I lay my head back down…**_

So she knelt down…

**…and I lift my hands…**

…And clasped her hands together… Closed her eyes…

**…_and pray… to be only yours I pray…_**

…and prayed…

**…_to be only yours, I know now…_**

…for what could just be their only…

**…_you're my only…_**

…hope.

**…_hope._**

But she knew that it would not be easy; even the Planet was telling her that.  
_Why are you doing this? _the Planet asked.  
_Danger _– that was what the Planet told her. _You only place yourself in danger.  
_But... she could not run away from that danger, for by doing so would now endanger everything.

"For everything…"

**Sing to me…**

…So, even though she was afraid…

**…_the song…_**

…she went on, kept on praying…

**…_of the stars…_**

…all the while beseeching the Voices to give her strength…

**…of your galaxy dancing…**

…for all that was good…

**…_and laughing…_**

…for all she held dear…

**…and laughing again.**

…for all she loved…

**When it feels like my dreams are so far…**

…though they were so far away now…

…though _He_ was so far away…

**…sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**

…yet, just yet… She hoped that… 

**So I lay my head back down…**

Oh, how secure she had always felt whenever she was with him!

**…and I lift my hands and pray…**

…He was always there to protect her…

**…to be only yours I pray…**

…his cocky attitude… his confident smirk… his shining eyes… his steady hands…

**…_to be only yours, I know now…_**

…the one she wanted to spend whatever time she had left (for now all things were unsure) with… the only person whom she could be sure of, in spite of his own unsurety...

**…_you're my only…_**

…her only…

**…_hope._**

…hope.

So, come!  
He had always protected her, succored her.  
Now it was her turn._  
_

_**I give you my destiny…**_

"So come!" she inwardly beseeched the Planet. "Fight! Fight for your life!" The Planet _must _listen now!

**…_I'm giving you all of me…_**

Even though it meant putting herself in danger, she had decided to do it; and now here she was…  
…all she asked was for the Planet to take the risk…

**_…I want your symphony_...**

...like she did...

**..._singing in all that I am…_**

She was gaining confidence now, aware that the Planet was listening, pondering, considering…  
"Fight for all that is good! For all that is fair!"  
…and even as she spoke, she knew that the Planet was mustering what little strength it had left…

**…_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back…_**

…even for the sake of the little one who had compromised her own safety for the deliverance of many…

**…_So I lay my head back down…_**

"Send it now! Send – Holy!"  
...and she knew the Planet would.

**…_and I lift my hands and pray…_**

She had succeeded in convincing the Planet…

_**…to be only yours I pray…**_

…and her part was done…

**…_to be only yours I pray…_**

…And all she had to do now is wait…

**… _to be only yours, I know now…_**

…because she knew…

**… **_**you're…** _

…she'll…

**…_my…_**

…meet…

**… _only…_**

…_Him_…

**…_hope._**

…there.

She opened her eyes.  
She opened her eyes, and he was there.

_Consummatum est. _


End file.
